


Permanent

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Dan and Phil get matching tattoos after TATINOF.





	Permanent

“This is such a stupid, stupid idea,” Dan mumbled from where he lay on the chair. He shifted uncomfortable, feeling his back sticking slightly to the vinyl. “I mean, seriously stupid.”

“You can still back out,” Phil sounded a little worried himself.

The idea of getting tattoos after their final TATINOF show had been something they came up with while finishing a bottle of champagne. At the time it sounded amazing and they spent most of the night bouncing ideas off each other.

In the sober light of morning it still sounded like a decent idea so the research began. They finally picked out a small shop based on reviews and it looked great. Everything was nice and clean and the artist was a lovely, bubbly girl.    

But…the idea of having a needle stabbed repeatedly into his skin in order to leave a permanent mark still terrified him.

“I mean…we said it was to remember TATINOF but we have the video and the tour and…” Dan trailed off.

“If you want to leave we can. We can get ice cream or whatever,” Phil shrugged and Amy, the tattoo artist, waited patiently. “I see it as…we get so busy you know? I see our lives getting even crazier and this has been the best year of my life. I want something that will always be there to remind me of this year. No matter where we are or what is happening…that reminder will be there.”

The year really had been a whirlwind. Would it be so bad to have a constant reminder? Wouldn’t he want to remember the year he accomplished more than he ever dreamed of? The idea that Phil would have the same tattoo, that they would have this bond, was so special.

“Okay,” he sucked in a deep breath. “Let’s do it.”

“You sure?” Amy asked, raising a pierced eyebrow at him.

“Absolutely.”

He turned to look up at the ceiling as Amy lay the stencil over his left collarbone. They had agreed to the iconic cat whiskers and then a quote underneath chosen by the other person. Amy waved over Phil who took one look and nodded frantically, a wide grin across his face.

“It’s going to look awesome Dan!”

The whir of the needle made Dan jump and he lifted his chin higher so he wouldn’t be tempted to look down.

“Need me to hold your hand?” Phil asked teasingly.

“No,” Dan scoffed but held it out anyway. Without another word Phil intertwined their fingers and squeezed.

It didn’t really hurt. It felt like a deep scratch but was far more painful when the needle went right over the bone. He tensed and let out a hiss, grateful that Phil just squeezed his hand tighter.

“Alright Dan,” Amy swiped a cotton pad over the tattoo. “All done.”

“Really?” He asked, letting out a breath.

“Yup, sit up and I’ll show you,” she helped him into a seated position and handed him a small mirror.

It looked like someone had actually just drawn the cat whiskers with sharpie. The lines were bold and strong, reminding him of all those times they had laughed and doodled on each other. Underneath it, written in comic sans, were the words.

_This was the most fun I have ever had._

For a moment Dan actually felt choked up. Eighteen-year-old him would have never imagined that he would be here. It was everything he had ever wanted and now it was with him forever.

“It’s amazing,” if they noticed his voice was slightly thicker no one said anything.

Amy hummed along with the music as she bandaged up the tattoo and helped him back into his shirt. The pain tickled slightly, like a bad sunburn but Dan felt almost like he was on a high at the time so it didn’t even matter.

“Your turn Philly!” Dan sang out, hopping off the chair.

Phil looked a little paler now that it was his turn but he rolled up his sleeve regardless. He had decided to get his tattoo along his bicep with the cat whiskers at a slight angle and the quote along the arm.

He didn’t even need to ask Dan to take his hand.

Despite all of the photoshoots and shows they had been the only people to have drawn the cat whiskers on each other. It was a little odd to watch someone else put them on but Dan had been the one to draw them on the stencil.

By the time the words were done Dan couldn’t stop smiling. Phil let out a long breath as Amy pulled away and stretched his arm a bit to see the tattoo in the mirror.

“Normalness leads to sadness,” Phil read, a smile on his face. “And in Papyrus too. It’s perfect.”

“I was going to pick ‘It’s weird that apples bruise like humans. I’m glad they don’t scream when you bite into them.’” Dan said with a laugh. “But this one seemed to fit better.”

Throughout Amy telling them about aftercare and giving them some supplies Dan was giddy. Now he could understand why people got tattoos, especially having chosen a tattoo for someone else. This was now a part of them.

He couldn’t stop stealing glances at it as they sat next to each other on the couch. Planet Earth played in the background as they ate Chinese food out of the containers but the buzz still remained under his skin.

“So, piercing or another tattoo next?” Phil asked, waggling his eyebrows. “We’re living our punk dreams.”

“It is cool, kind of like a secret,” Dan ran his fingers lightly over the edge of the bandage. “We don’t get a lot of those.”

“No we don’t,” Phil tapped their feet together.

And even when his sweater drooped a bit during a life show and showed the tattoo it was fine.

Even during the shit storm that followed Phil accidentally revealing his it was fine.

No one knew that they had picked the tattoos for each other. No one knew what the tattoos really meant.

And that was a secret they could keep to themselves.


End file.
